In conventional aircraft fuselages used in the construction of passenger aircraft, an intermediate space is formed in the fuselage region between the cargo compartment and the actual aircraft fuselage. The beginning of this intermediate space begins at the outer edge of the cargo compartment floor. The cargo compartment floor is connected to the skin of the aircraft fuselage in the edge regions by means of thrust plates or other structural arrangements. The passenger floor forms the upper end of the intermediate space. The passenger floor is open in the region between the cabin paneling and the skin of the aircraft in order to realize pressure compensation in case of rapid decompression. This applies analogously to the thrust plates at the end of the cargo compartment floor that feature corresponding openings in order to realize compensation flow if rapid decompression occurs. In case of a fire, a chimney effect may develop in this intermediate space and accelerate the spread of fire.
In view of the foregoing, at least one objective of the present invention is to make available fire protection in aircraft fuselages that decelerates a spread of fire. In addition, other objectives, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.